Poisoned needle
by kyungsoojjang
Summary: Curare adalah makhluk legenda. Curare bukan vampire yang terkenal ke seluruh jagad raya. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui keberadaannya.Eksistensinya. Sebenarnya, satu-satu kata yang menggambarkannya adalah… terkutuk./"Aku bukan Edward Cullen yang mempunyai pengendalian diri begitu tinggi, Soo-ya,"/First Hunsoo fanfiction. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Poisoned needle

Pair : priority HunSoo (Sehun – Kyungsoo)

Warning : Typo(s)! Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Shounen Ai! AU! Etc...

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This story belong to me, but the cast here belong only to god, and his parents.

Curare = jarum yang sangat beracun. Aku bisa meyakini 98% bahwa kau belum pernah mendengar kata ini. Yah, curare adalah makhluk legenda. Curare bukan vampire yang terkenal ke seluruh jagad raya. Bahkan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui . Sebenarnya, satu-satu kata yang menggambarkannya adalah… terkutuk.

Aku bisa menceritakan kepadamu sedetail mungkin tentang makhluk ? Karena aku sendiri adalah bagian dari kaum ini. Dan yang bisa aku beritahukan kepadamu untuk awalnya adalah… kami benar-benar menjijikkan.

Curare… bahkan vampire yang kau anggap sangat mengerikan pun bisa dianggap malaikat dibandingkan makhluk mengerikan ini. Curare bukan penghisap darah, tapi 100 kali lebih parah dari itu. Aku… bisa kukatakan dengan sejujurnya, lebih memilih mati daripada seperti ini. Tapi kenyataannya, aku terlalu takut untuk merasakan parahnya kematian.

Curare terbentuk hanya apabila curare lain menggigit seorang manusia… bukan, aku salah menggunakan kata… maksudku mengisap roh bukan menggigit. Mengoyak tepatnya.

Setelah bertransformasi menjadi curare, kau berwujud manusia secara fisik, tapi dengan kekuatan seperti monster. Kau adalah manusia tanpa satupun organ vital. Untuk itulah kau menjadi curare. Sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak mengerti untuk apa curare diciptakan.

Ada 10 organ vital yang tidak kau miliki. Kau harus mencarinya di dalam tubuh manusia sembarang manusia, tapi manusia yang sudah ditakdirkan untuk memberikan anggota tubuhnya padamu. Curare bisa menemukan manusia tersebut dengan hidung mereka. Manusia itu berbau seperti bunga mawar dalam penciuman curare. Satu curare mempunyai kemungkinan maksimal 2 orang yang organ vitalnya tepat untuk curare tersebut.

Dalam peraturan curare, setiap organ vital bisa dimiliki sesuai dengan urutannya , paru-paru, hati, lambung, pancreas, empedu, ginjal, usus, sumsum tulang belakang, dan terakhir… jantung.

Setiap organ memiliki jangka waktu 10 tahun sampai kau menemukannya. Total semuanya menjadi seratus tahun. Hal yang menyulitkan adalah, manusia itu begitu banyak dan tersebar di seluruh dunia dan kau tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Dan jika dalam waktu 10 tahun kau tidak bisa menemukan otak misalnya, kau akan mati. Begitu seterusnya. Ada juga peraturan penting lain, bahwa seorang curare hanya bisa membunuh manusia pada tanggal 15 setiap bulannya, selain pada tanggal itu, jika kau memaksa untuk melakukannya, organ itu akan lenyap dari tubuh manusia tersebut dan digantikan oleh organ baru yang sama sekali tidak cocok denganmu.

Aku sudah sampai pada bagian bagaimana tepatnya curare membunuh. Jika manusia tersebut berlawanan jenis dengan curare mereka hanya tinggal mengeluarkan jarum beracun dari lapisan kuku itu sangat mematikan, bisa membunuh dalam waktu 2 detik. Mereka tinggal menancapkan jarum tersebut tepat dimana organ vital yang dicarinya berada dan secara spontan organ vital itu akan bersatu dengan tubuh curare tersebut.

Sedangkan, jika manusia itu sejenis dengan curare, pria dan pria atau wanita dengan wanita, curare itu harus memberikan kecupan kematian kepada manusi menyedihkan tersebut dan mengisap roh mereka lalu menyentuhkan jari telunjuk mereka ke posisi organ vital tersebut dan seperti yang telah kujabarkan sebelumnya, organ vital itu berpindah tempat. Terdengar tidak masuk akal memang, tapi memang begitu yang terjadi.

Sialnya, manusia yang organ vitalnya telah dicuri tersebut secara otomatis juga berubah menjadi curare. Karena itu tidak ada yang tahu eksistensi kami. Semua terencana, karena tidak ada mayat bergelimpangan yang kekurangan salah satu bagian tubuhnya. Tidak ada bukti. Hanya ada orang yang secara tiba-tiba menghilang dari peredaran dan tentunya itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai bukti, kan?

Setelah mendapatkan organ vital terakhir yang harus dimilikinya, curare tidak langsung berubah menjadi manusia. Butuh waktu 1 bulan untuk itu. Setelah transformasi itu berhasil, curare tersebut kembali ke waktu dimana mereka pertama kali berubah, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tanpa ingatan sedikitpun bahwa mereka pernah menjadi monster pembunuh.

Jadi untuk apa ada curare kalau pada akhirnya mereka tidak ingat apa-apa? Well, mungkin aku bisa terima kalau pada akhirnya kami mendapatkan keabadian, tapi tidak. Setelah kembali menjadi manusia, kami akan tetap mati jika sudah waktunya.

Manusia yang menjadi curare saat belum berumur 17 tahun, langsung berumur 17 tahun saat menjadi curare dan itu berlangsung selama 100 tahun, tidak ada penuaan. Dan curare lain yang berubah saat umurnya sudah mencapai 17 tahun atau lebih akan tetap berumur seperti itu selama 100 tahun.

Dan sudah waktunya kita masuk ke babak paling mengerikan. Kematian. Kematian bagi para curare merupakan sesuatu yang sangat semudah kematian bagi manusia. Ada sebagian curare yang tidak bisa menerima keadaannya sebagai curare. Mungkin karena pada awalnya dia adalah orang baik-baik. Tapi sayangnya, tidak ada kata bunuh diri dalam kamus hidup curare. Tidak ada yang mempan melukai tubuh kami. Kekuatan kami benar-benar mengerikan. Kami bisa menghancurkan gedung pencakar langit hanya dengan jari telunjuk kami jika kami mau. Kami bisa berpindah tempat dalam waktu satu detik hanya dengan memikirkan tempat yang kami tuju. Kami bisa melakukan semua hal dengan sempurna. Kejeniusan kami seribu kali lipat dari kejeniusan manusia yang paling jenius.

Kami bergaul dengan manusia seolah-olah kami adalah bagian dari mereka. Kami tidak akan pernah menyakiti manusia manapun kecuali kalau dia memiliki organ vital yang kami butuhkan. Ada peraturan bahwa jika kami menyakiti manusia yang tidak seharusnya kami incar, waktu kami akan dikurangi dari 10 tahun menjadi 5 tahun.

Sebenarnya kami kurang suka bergaul dengan manusia, karena mereka semua benar-benar bau dalam penciuman kami. Kami bergaul dengan mereka dengan sedikit sekali kontak fisik. Tapi untuk curare muda seperti aku, itu bukan masalah besar. Sebagian dari curare malah memilih bersekolah dan bergaul dengan sebanyak mungkin manusia sambil mencari korban mereka. Padahal mereka lebih banyak bolosnya untuk berkeliling dunia mencari _the sweetest rose_-nya, itu julukan kami untuk para manusia yang akan menjadi korban. Bau mereka benar-benar seperti surga di antara bau manusia lainnya yang sepoerti kotoran.

Tapi ada satu hal yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Kami tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang-orang yang pernah melihat kami saat kami masih menjadi manusia dulu. Jadi kami tidak bisa menemui keluarga manusia kami untuk mengatakan bahwa kami tidak hilang. Kami masih hidup. Lagi-lagi agar eksistensi kami terjaga.

Curare yang tidak berhasil menemukan organ vital mereka dalam jangka waktu 10 tahun untuk tiap organ vital akan mati. Mereka akan kembali menjadi manusia dalam keadaan sekarat, seolah-olah tubuh mereka dikoyak-koyak dengan pisau. Mereka tidak akan mati sampai ada curare lain yang menemukan mereka dan mau memakan organ-organ tubuh yang sudah mereka temukan sebelumnya. Hal itu sialnya, merupakan hal paling menjijikkan bagi para curare. Sudah kubilang tadi, manusia itu benar-benar bau!

Kau pasti bertanya, curare yang sekarat itu kan sudah menjadi manusia, dia bisa menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pisau atau menyuruh manusia lain melakukannya jika dia tidak ingin larut dalam penderitaan. Sayangnya, curare yang s karat itu tidak tampak dalam penglihatan mereka masih kebal terhadap benda apapun. Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menghentikan penderitaan mereka ya itu tadi, dimakan oleh curare lain.

Kurasa kau pasti mau muntah saja, aku sudah selesai. Tapi apakah kau tidak mau bertanya satu pertanyaan mendasar? Apa curare tidak bisa jatuh cinta? Tentu saja bisa. Mungkin. Aku belum pernah mencoba soalnya. Mencium manusia sejenis bisa mengakibatkan kematian, tapi jika curare pria mencium curare lain yang sejenis dengannya, itu bisa disebut dia menjadikan curare itu sebagai hak miliknya satu-satunya. Dia akan bertarung mati-matian jika ada curare lain yang mengganggu hak milik pribadinya. Mereka menyebut pasangan hidup mereka sebagai _my own miracle_, mukjizat pribadiku. Tapi tentu saja dalam dunia curare tidak ada yang pada akhirnya hanya ada dua penyelesaian, kembali menjadi manusia atau sekarat dalam kematian.

Ada satu cerita yang mengubah pandanganku. Saat itu ada seorang curare wanita yang kehabisan waktu karena dia tidak bisa menemukan _the sweetest rose_-nya. Dia mulai sekarat. Tapi dengan pengorbanan yang butuh begitu banyak ketetapan hati, pasangan hidupnya memakan organ tubuh curare wanita seluruh rasa jijiknya, mengenyampingkan sikap egoisnya untuk membiarkan saja wanita itu sekarat sampai kiamat agar dia tetap bisa menatap wajah wanita itu setiap hari. Bisa kau bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya saat dia harus memakan tubuh kekasih itu begitu terkenal dalam dunia curare. Pria itu sendiri akhirnya menjadi manusia dan aku dengar dia sudah meninggal sekarang.

.

.

.

.

**KYUNGSOO'S POV**

Manusia… mungkin kedengarannya bodoh, tapi aku benar-benar bosan menjadi manusia.

Umurku hampir 17 sekarang. Tinggal 4 bulan lagi. Waktu aku berumur 6 tahun, ibuku meninggal. Dan sejak itulah aku tidak pernah menampakkan emosi apapun. Aku tidak pernah marah, menangis, atau bahkan sekedar tersenyum. Semuanya datar-datar saja. Ayahku bahkan sampai kelimpungan dibuatnya. Aku tidak pernah mau bicara lebih dari satu kalimat pendek dengan orang lain, bahkan terhadap ayahku sekalipun.

Pernahkah aku jatuh cinta? Tidak. Belum. Tapi aku harap itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Kedengarannya jatuh cinta itu benar-benar menjijikkan. Tapi tidak semuanya. Aku benar-benar mengagumi seorang pria yang seumur hidup pun tidak akan pernah aku temui. Edward Cullen. Apalagi setelah wujudnya direalisasikan dalam tubuh Robert Pattinson. Dia sangat sangat tampan! Aku sampai dibuat iri olehnya. Aku sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri saat sedang sendirian di kamar. Hei, apa aku terlihat seperti wanita?

Atau mungkin aku benar-benar sudah gila? Tentu saja aku bukan Bella Swan–Karena dia wanita sedangkan aku pria–yang menjadi pasangan abadi Edward. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin dijatuhi cinta yang mendekati kedahsyatan cinta seorang Edward Cullen. Aku bahkan hampir merobek-robek novel Eclipse-ku saat Bella bingung memilih antara Edward dan Jacob Black. Kalau aku jadi Edward, aku akan mencampakkan gadis tolol itu di jalan begitu saja. Tapi tidak, cinta telah membuat seorang vampire sekalipun menjadi buta.

Aku tidak terlalu menarik sebenarnya. Di sekolah, semua orang menjauhiku karena aku tidak berminat sedikitpun bersosialisasi dengan mereka semua. Kemampuan akademikku cukup membanggakan, Setidaknya aku ingin ayah sedikit merasa bangga. Tapi aku benar-benar kacau dalam olahraga, keseimbangan tubuhku tidak bagus.

Wajahku menurutku cukup manis dan aku merasa harus menyembunyikannya dari pandangan mata semua orang. Aku memakai kacamata tebal dan bergaya kuno agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau menatapku. Tapi tahukah kau? Tiba-tiba saja hidupku berubah menjadi jumpalitan karena dia...

.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap pulang sekolah aku mendekam dulu di sebuah taman. Membiarkan lamunan menguasaiku. Pikiranku melantur kemana-mana. Dan tanpa sadar tiba-tiba aku ingat bahwa besok ada pengambilan nilai olahraga basket. Sial! Guru brengsek itu seperti tidak tahu saja kemampuanku! Jangankan memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang, mendribble bola saja aku tidak bisa!

Aku ingat tadi aku meminjam bola basket sekolah untuk latihan. Beruntung sekali di seberang lapangan ini ada lapangan basket.

Pfiuuuuuuhhhhh…. Aku menghembuskan nafas pelan, lalu mengeluarkan bola dari dalam tas, membantingnya ke lantai, mencoba mendribble. Berkali-kali bola itu lepas dari tangkapan tanganku. Bosan, aku mulai mencoba melemparnya ke dalam keranjang. Walaupun tidak suka basket, aku benar-benar berharap bisa melakukan slam-dunk. Sepertinya keren sekali.

Lalu aku mencoba melompat. Aku tidak merasa malu, toh tidak ada orang. Yah, aku hanya bisa melompat 20 senti dari atas tanah. Hahaha… mendekati tinggi ring saja tidak.

Tapi tiba-tiba aku merasa terbang. Tubuhku terangkat dari tanah dan seketika keranjang basket itu sudah sejajar dengan mataku. Mengikuti insting, tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku mengangkat bola basket di tanganku dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

Lalu kakiku kembali menginjak merasakan sepasang tangan memegangi pinggangku dan membalik tubuhku. Kemudian aku menatap seorang pria…. Pria yang ketampanannya melebihi khayalan terliarku tentang ketampanan seorang Edward yang memiliki ketampanan tak tertahankan sehingga aku harus menutup mata untuk menjernihkan pikiran.

Lalu aku membuka mataku kembali. Tidak… aku tidak salah…. Aku tidak akan heran kalau aku benar-benar tampak tolol sekarang. Mataku membelalak lebar dan mulutku menganga menyaksikan pemandangan di hadapanku. Aku tidak memperhatikan yang lain. Mataku benar-benar tidak bisa dipalingkan dari wajah pria itu. Aku tidak bisa memberikan gambaran setampan apa dia karena kata-kata amat sangat tampan saja tidak cukup mewakili.

Darahku seolah mengalir ke kepala. Wajahku sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang. Aku bisa mengomentari satu hal. Matanya benar-benar indah dan begitu tajam. Rambutnya… rambutnya berantakan….

"Apa kau vampire?" ceplosku tanpa sadar.

Ya Tuhan, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ini? Pertanyaan macam apa yang kulontarkan barusan?

"Sejauh apa Stephenie Meyer berhasil meracunimu?" tanyanya. Ada nada geli dalam suaranya yang lembut dan menenangkan.

"Maaf," ujarku setelah berhasil membenahi pita suaraku. Tubuhku berkeringat dingin. Aku menunduk, malu menatap matanya. Padahal satu-satunya hal yang kuinginkan adalah menatap wajahnya yang sempurna itu. Aku benar-benar tidak punya kemampuan untuk bicara dengan pria.

"Tapi kau pasti bukan manusia!" sergahku, berusaha mengajukan pembelaan diri, masih dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena tak ada manusia setampan kau!" geramku.

"Oh, maaf, apa ketampanan wajahku mengganggumu?" tanyanya serius.

"Sangat!" jawabku.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk itu," ujarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ada. Kau tinggal enyah dari hadapanku."

Tiba-tiba aku sadar bahwa tangan pria itu dari tadi masih berada di pinggangku karena dia mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu memegang daguku.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu dan kalau itu sudah terjadi, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk melepaskanmu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai ^^ saya masih newbie disini. Jadi kalo ada kesalahan dalam ff diatas mohon dkoreksi. Jangan lupa untuk meluangkan sedikit waktu anda untuk menulis uneg uneg (?) anda pada kotak review. Terima kasih ^^


	2. chapter 2

Poisoned needle

Pair : priority HunSoo (Sehun – Kyungsoo)

Warning : Typo(s)! Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Shounen Ai! AU! Etc...

Length : Chaptered

Ff ini sudah mendapat persetujuan dari pencipta ff sebelumnya.

**KYUNGSOO'S POV**

Sudah lewat tengah malam dan aku masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Aku sudah tidak waras sepertinya dan ini semua gara-gara dia! Sial, bagaimana mungkin Tuhan menciptakan manusia seperti itu?!

Aku masih ingat kata-katanya tadi. Semuanya terekam jelas di ingatanku .Aku bisa mengingat semua kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan sangat jelas.

"_Aku sudah menemukanmu dan kalau itu sudah terjadi, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk melepaskanmu."_

Dan kemudian dia pergi begitu saja. Huh, aku benar-benar berharap dia lenyap sekalian. Tidak, aku bohong. Aku masih ingin melihatnya lagi. Bahkan aku berharap dia benar-benar melaksanakan ucapannya itu dan muncul lagi di hadapanku. Aaaargh, tidak! Jangan-jangan aku terkena sindrom _love at the first sight_!

Sial, ini benar-benar berbahaya!

Aku terbangun dalam kondisi mengenaskan. Mataku tidak bisa membuka saking semua hal aku kerjakan dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Aku sedang menguap lebar saat wali kelasku masuk ke dalam kelas bersama Park songsaengnim, guru kesenian yang mengajar kami hari itu.

"Ada pengumuman, anak-anak! Hari ini 2 orang murid baru pindah ke sekolah ini dan masuk ke kelas kalian. Ibu harap kalian bisa memperlakukan mereka dengan baik!"

Aku menatap wali kelasku itu dengan heran. Dia berbicara seolah-olah sedang terhipnotis. Senyum sinting menghiasi wajahnya. Tidak biasanya dia seperti itu. Seolah-olah murid baru itu adalah Edward Cullen saja!

Lalu mereka berdua masuk dan… sepertinya konstelasi jagad raya sedang berantakan ada suara sedikitpun dari ruangan ini saat mereka berdua melangkah masuk. Aku baru tahu seperti apa jelmaan dewa itu. Benar-benar mempesona dan mengagumkan.

Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar menyebalkan sekarang! Tidak seharusnya seorang pria terlihat begitu… begitu menyilaukan mata hanya dengan mengenakan seragam sekolah!

Dan sialnya, dari awal dia masuk kelas, matanya yang tajam tidak mau beranjak sedikitpun dari -olah aku adalah bidadari dari kahyangan yang membuatnya terpesona. Puih, tentu saja tidak! Mungkin ada kotoran di wajahku!

Aku baru berniat memeriksanya saat tiba-tiba dia berjalan ke arahku dan berhenti di samping mejaku. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dariku dengan malas, seolah-olah dia sangat enggan untuk melakukan hal lain selain menatap wajahku. Huh, aku benar-benar memalukan! Mana mungkin makhluk semempesona ini terkagum-kagum melihatku? Ya, Kyungsoo, sadar!

Dia menatap Yixing, teman sebangkuku, sambil memberikan senyum yang bisa membuat siapapun meleleh seketika. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Yixing benar-benar terpukau melihat pria itu.

"Bisakah aku duduk di tempatmu? Tak ada yang lebih kuinginkan selain duduk di samping pria ini," ujarnya dan dengan senang hati kembali menatapku. Huh, sepertinya otakku benar-benar harus diperiksa. Mungkin saat ini aku masih setengah sadar karena mengantuk.

Yixing masih terpaku, silau dengan ketampanan pria di hadapannya.

"Kumohon…."

Suaranya begitu menggoda sehingga Yixing mengangguk dan pindah ke kursi kosong di belakang kami, masih dengan tatapan yang tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan itu.

Siswa baru tadi mengambil tempat di belakangku, di samping Yixing. Aku baru melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sekarang .Dia sama tampan dengan mahkluk yang duduk di sampingku sekarang ini, ditambah dengan kulit tan eksotisnya.Tak heran saat aku menoleh, semua di kelas ini sedang menatapnya terpesona.

Aku berbalik menatap pria di sampingku yang sedang menatapku dengan penuh minat.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Mengejarmu," ujarnya enteng.

"Kenapa kau tidak duduk saja dengan temanmu?"

"Dia hanya ingin duduk denganmu."

Seseorang menyentuh pundakku dari belakang, membuatku menoleh dan seketika menatap wajah seksi yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"Hai, aku Jongin! Kim Jongin. Senang bertemu denganmu! Kau benar Sehun-ah, dia benar-benar mempesona!" ujar pria berkulit tan bernama Jongin itu penuh semangat sambil menoleh memandang pria itu.

Apa? Aku mempesona? Yang benar saja! Aku seperti itik buruk rupa bila disandingkan dengan kedua orang ini!

Aku mendelik menatap pria itu dan tanpa berpikir aku bertanya, "Kau kenapa mengejarku sampai kesini?"

"Ah, alasanku bukankah sudah sangat jelas? Aku menyukaimu," ucapnya ringan tanpa beban.

"Kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang paling sempurna!" dukung Jongin.

Sepertinya dua orang ini benar-benar sudah tidak waras. Aku memutuskan untuk mengacuhkan mereka berdua dan memperhatikan Park songsaengnim, dan seperti biasa, kelas ini benar-benar ribut. Pria separuh baya itu hanya menempelkan sebuah gambar pemandangan di depan dan menyuruh kami menggambarnya semirip mungkin.

Aku mengeluarkan buku gambar dari dalam tas dan mulai menggambar. Aku suka menggambar. Benar-benar konsentrasiku dalam 10 menit pertama langsung buyar karena dari tadi Sehun menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk menatapku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" semprotku.

"Memandangmu," katanya jujur.

"Bukankah lebih baik kau mengerjakan tugas?"

"Aku sudah selesai dari tadi," ujarnya sambil mengangkat sketsa gambar pemandangan yang telah selesai dibuatnya. Gambar itu bahkan jauh lebih indah daripada aslinya.

"Wow!" Aku menatapnya kagum.

Pria itu tersenyum dan membalik halaman buku gambarnya lalu menunjukkannya padaku. Sepintas gambar pria di kertas itu sangat mirip denganku. Hanya saja dalam kondisi seribu kali lipat lebih keren. Wajahku tanpa kacamata dan aku mengenakan tuxedo putih. Sangat mempesona.

"Kau suka? Begitulah wujudmu di mataku."

Aku menatap Sehun.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk memeriksakan otakmu ke rumah sakit jiwa? Aku tidak akan pernah terlihat sebagus itu!"

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tahu kau lebih mempesona dari ini, tapi maaf kalau lukisanku begitu jelek sampai kau tidak menyukainya," ujarnya serius. Aku bisa menarik satu kesimpulan. Pria ini benar-benar sudah gila!

"Oh, ayolah! Kau bisa membuatku gila kalau kau tidak memaafkanku!" pintanya.

"Kau memang sudah gila!" ujarku, tanpa sadar tertawa kecil.

Demi Tuhan! Aku tertawa?! Astaga!

Aku melihat tubuh Sehun menegang, wajahnya seperti terkesima melihatku seperti tidak ada hal indah lain di atas dunia yang bisa dilihatnya selain senyumanku.

Dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan sesaat kemudian telunjuknya sudah membelai pipiku dengan begitu lembut dan -olah aku bisa terluka karena sentuhannya. Dan pada saat itu pula aku kehilangan akal untuk mengingat bagaimana tepatnya cara agar aku tetap bisa bernafas?

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya, mempelajari setiap detail wajahku dengan bahkan tidak peduli dimana kami sekarang berada asalkan aku tetap bisa memandang kesempurnannya.

"Pernahkah ada yang memberitahumu bahwa kau begitu mempesona sehingga tidak ada pria yang bisa mengalihkan tatapannya sedikitpun darimu?" tukasnya tiba-tiba, membuat paru-paruku tiba-tiba berhenti berfungsi.

Aku begitu terpana sampai-sampai tidak bisa menggerakkan lidahku tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Nadanya terdengar begitu serius.

"Hei, Sehun!" panggil Jongin dengan nada geli. "Kau membuat seluruh murid kehilangan fokus!"

Enggan, aku memalingkan wajah dari ketampanannya dan memperhatikan semua orang yang sedang melongo menatap kami berdua.

"Oh, maaf!" ucap Sehun, nyengir menatap semua orang.

Aku bisa melihat dari sudut mataku, bahwa semua orang di kelasku terlalu sibuk menatap wajah Sehun, dan sama sepertiku, mereka juga tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan seorang pria bernama Sehun ini.

10 menit kemudian bel istirahat berbunyi. Celoteh para murid terdengar disana-sini. Dan aku sama sekali tidak terkejut mendapati segerombolan wanita berbisik-bisik di depan kelasku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sehun.

Berusaha mengacuhkan mereka, aku menyelinap keluar dari kelas dan secepat mungkin pergi ke tempat di sudut, seperti biasa.

Aneh, kantin setengah kosong hari ini. Padahal biasanya sulit sekali mencari tempat kosong disini. Ah, mungkin gara-gara para yeoja berkumpul di kelasku untuk melihat Sehun.

Selama ini tak ada yang berani cari gara-gara dengan mencoba menyerobot tempat dudukku. Mungkin saja karena tampangku yang tampak cukup mengerikan.

Aku memikirkan kejadian tadi. Bagaimana mungkin aku tertawa hanya gara-gara pria gila itu?

"Hai!"

Ugh, suara itu lagi! Dengan malas aku mengangkat wajah dan seketika mendapati dua kesempurnaan di hadapanku.

"Kyungsoo, kami boleh duduk disini, kan? Tempat lain sudah terisi penuh." Kali ini giliran Jongin yang bicara. Matanya menatapku. Memohon.

"Terserah kau sajalah," ujarku enggan.

Jongin mengambil tempat di sampingku sedangkan Sehun duduk tepat di hadapanku.

"Kau tidak mau Tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin semangat. Sekilas aku melihat Sehun memberikan tatapan memperingatkan padanya.

"Sudahlah Sehun-ah, dia juga perlu tahu!" protes Jongin.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Menurutmu kami ini apa?" Jongin balik bertanya.

"Vampir," sahutku tanpa berpikir.

Memangnya apa lagi? Ciri-ciri mereka sudah cukup membuktikan. Kecuali kulit mereka yang tidak putih pucat seperti tulang. Kulit mereka putih, tapi masih dalam taraf kewajaran.

Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapanku. Dia baru menghentikan tawanya saat sadar kami menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Biar aku yang menjelaskan," ujar Sehun. Dan tiba-tiba saja perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

"Kami bukan vampire, Kyungsoo-ha. kulit kami tidak pucat. Wajah kami tidak semenawan mereka. Bukannya sombong, tapi kami berdua adalah yang paling rupawan di kaum kami. Yang lainnya tidak jauh beda dengan kalian manusia. Hanya kami berdua yang mencolok."

Aku menatapnya.

"Lalu apa kau sebenarnya?" tanyaki.

"Kami curare." Aku terdiam. Masih tak mengerti.

Lalu dia menceritakan semuanya.

"Curare? Sepertinya kalian ganas sekali. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kau membunuh orang, Jongin-ssi!"

"Oh, kau tidak tahu saja!" seru Jongin.

Dan aku kembali menatap Sehun.

"Kau tinggal menemukan jantung, kan? Apakah kau sudah menemukannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

Dia mengangguk pelan sambil menatapku lekat. Dan sekarang aku paham.

"Aku _the sweetest rose_-mu?" tanyaku pelan. Agak ragu.

Dia hanya menatapku, sama sekali tidak mengangguk.

"Aku pikir curare tidak mengajak calon korbannya bicara."

"Sebelumnya korbannya perempuan semua dan tiba-tiba saja organ vital terakhir yang dibutuhkannya milik seorang pria. Tentu saja dia kaget. Baumu benar-benar menyengat untuknya," jelas Jongin.

"Tapi tetap saja seharusnya dia tidak mendekatiku!" protesku.

"Sialnya Kyungsoo, kau adalah mukjizat pribadiku."

Cukup! Aku sudah cukup gila hari ini! Mungkin kedua makhluk ini sudah sinting! Aku bisa saja menolak pengakuan ada makhluk bernama curare di atas dunia ini? Yang benar saja! Otak mereka berdua pasti sudah kacau!

"Sinting!" umpatku.

Dan tanpa pikir panjang aku bergegas meninggalkan mereka berdua, menolak berbicara bahkan menatap mereka di bahkan langsung melesat keluar kelas saat bel pulang berbunyi dan menaiki bus yang penuh sesak dengan manusia sambil mendesah lega karena telah terbebas dari mereka berdua.

Tapi sial! Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak mempercayai mereka saat hal ini terjadi!

"Kyungsoo," gumam Jongin. Dia sedang duduk di atas kasurku saat aku membuka pintu kamar. Bagaimana mungkin dia sampai duluan di rumahku padahal aku tak pernah menyebutkan alamat rumahku kepada siapapun di sekolah? Dan sekarang dia malah sudah berada di kamarku, menduduki kasurku seolah-olah berada di rumah sendiri! Untung saja makhluk tampan itu tidak ada disini!

"Sehun masih merasa enggan memasuki kamarmu," ujar Jongin seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku.

"Kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran, kan?" selidikku.

"Maunya sih iya, tapi sayangnya tidak."

Aku melempar tasku ke sudut dan berkacak pinggang menatapnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Aku tinggal memikirkan bahwa aku ingin berada di kamarmu dan tara… sedetik kemudian aku sampai. Sehun kan sudah menceritakan kemampuan kami."

"Aku lupa!" jawabku tak acuh. "jadi, apakah kau mau memberitahuku kenapa kau ada disini?" Jongin menatapku aneh.

"Kalau aku jadi kau," ucapnya pelan. "Aku akan meleleh mendengar semua ucapan Sehun."

"Yah, aku beruntung tidak langsung mati di tempat saat dia mengatakan bahwa aku adalah _the sweetest rose_-nya!" teriakku.

"Kyungsoo, kau tahu tidak apa yang dinamakan dengan takdir?Bukan salahnya kalau ternyata kaulah orang yang memiliki organ vital yang … aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak mau menjadi seperti kami."

Aku masih menatapnya tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku mohon, Kyungsoo-ah!"

"Apa?"

"Dia serba salah sekarang. Dia harus membunuhmu, tapi di sisi lain dia juga tak rela menyakitimu sehelai rambut pun."

"Kenapa?" tuntutku.

"Oh, bukankah sudah sangat jelas?" erang Jongin.

"Apanya?" tanyaku tolol.

Jongin menatapku seolah-olah aku adalah orang paling idiot sedunia.

"Demi Tuhan, dia mencintaimu! Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menatap Jongin tak percaya.

"Huh, yang benar saja!"

"Oh, mungkin menurutmu aneh, tapi saat mendapati bahwa kau adalah orang yang memiliki organ vitalnya yang terakhir, dia benar-benar terguncang. Dia tidak pernah berminat mendekati pria manapun sebetulnya."

"Lalu kenapa dia tertarik padaku?"

"Karena kau adalah pria yang mau tidak mau harus karena baumu benar-benar menyengat di hidungnya. Hanya pria yang baunya memang harum. Intinya adalah karena kau satu-satunya pria yang benar-benar dilihatnya."

"Hmmmmfh… sebenarnya Sehun tidak tahu aku kesini. Tapi aku harus."

"Wae?" tanyaku heran.

"Karena aku mencintainya. Dia memang bersikap dingin kepada semua orang. Yah, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi sahabatnya." Jongin menarik nafas.

"Yang ada di otaknya hanyalah secepat mungkin menjadi manusia. Dia yang paling hebat di antara kami. Bayangkan, 9 organ vital hanya dalam waktu 7 tahun! Dia benar-benar seperti orang gila mencari jantungnya. Dan saat dia menemukannya…." Jongin diam sesaat. "Kau tahu lanjutannya. Waktunya tinggal 4 bulan lagi. Tepat di ulang tahunmu yang ke-17. Sebenarnya…."

"Apa?"

"Dia memilih mati. Kau tahu, kematian sangat menakutkan bagi dia… yah aku tidak keberatan kalau harus memakannya." Jongin bergidik. "Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau pasti tidak mau menjadi monster. Yah, siapa yang mau? Tapi tolonglah… saat kau menjadi curare, aku masih harus menemukan 5 organ vital lagi. Aku akan membantumu bertahan," pinta Jongin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Kyungsoo."

.

.

.

.

Aku berguling kesana kemari di atas tempat -lagi aku tidak bisa tidur.

Apakah aku mencintainya? Tapi untuk alasan apa? Masa hanya karena dia pria tertampan yang pernah aku lihat sepanjang umurku? Yang benar saja! Klise sekali alasanku!

Aku harus menemukan alasan yang cukup waras agar aku bisa menyerahkan hidupku untuknya.

Karena dia bisa membuatku tertawa mungkin? Huh, benar-benar menyebalkan!

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN'S POV**

Pagi ini aneh sekali. Seperti -tiba saja dia tersenyum padaku. Aku sampai-sampai harus menenangkan diri dulu beberapa saat agar bisa membalas senyumnya.

"Apa kau tidak takut padaku?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Takut apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Aku akan membunuhmu," geramku.

"Ya sudah, bunuh saja!" ujarnya semangat. "Tapi sayang ini masih tanggal 18," lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Kyungsoo~a!"

"Aku juga tidak, Sehuna!"

"Sehuna? Apa yang terjadi padamu dalam waktu 24 jam, hah?" tuntutku.

Dia mengerlingkan matanya sambil tertawa.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau sekarang kau menciumku?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum lebar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kau gila!" desisku.

"Aku akan lenyap karena sekarang bukan tanggal 15. "Dia menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya tadi. "Tapi apakah satu bulan lagi kau akan menciumku?" tuntutnya lagi.

"Itu sayangnya, tidak pernah terlintas di benakku!"

"Oh, mulai sekarang kau harus tidak keberatan kalau harus menjadi curare."

Ucapannya membuatku naik mendorongnya sampai tersudut ke dinding dan meletakkan kedua tanganku di sisi intimidasi.

"Dengar, Kyungsoo-ah, aku lebih memilih mati daripada menciummu!"

.

.

.

.

**KYUNGSOO'S POV**

Ada satu hal yang benar-benar aku yakini sekarang. Aku bersedia mati untuk pria yang baru aku kenal selama 3 hari. Kelihatannya aku benar-benar sudah gila!

Tapi pria itu… sayangnya tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengakhiri hidupku. Ya sudahlah, dia saja yang bodoh! Lebih baik aku menyelamatkan diriku hari ini. Pengambilan nilai olahraga yang seharusnya kemarin ditunda hari ini. Dan aku masih belum bisa menguasainya.

Sehun mendekatiku. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan mulai mengelus pelan rambut. Pelan dan benar-benar lembut. Berada dalam dekapan tubuhnya yang wangi membuatku kehilangan akal sehat. Sepertinya dia sengaja sekali mengambil posisi ini. Mengelus rambutku sambil menatap wajahku tanpa henti.

"Rambutmu tadi awut-awutan sekali, Soo-ya," gumamnya .Soo-ya? Dia memanggilku Soo-ya? OMO, aku tidak boleh pingsan sekarang!

Dia menjulurkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga wajah kami hanya berjarak lima senti.

" kau berhasil aku akan memikirkan ucapanmu tadi," bisiknya di telingaku.

"Pegang ucapanmu!" ucapku tegas.

.

.

.

.

Hari yang indah! Aku bisa memasukkan 2 dari 3 bola ke keranjang. Aku menghampiri Sehun, nyaris melompat-lompat di sepanjang jalan.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hebat," pujinya.

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" tanyanya polos.

"Kau bilang kau akan memikrkan permintaanku!"

"Aku bilang aku akan memikirkannya kalau kau berhasil memasukkan semua bola ke dalam kau gagal memasukkan bolayang terakhir."

"Kau curang! Bisa memasukkan 2 dari 3 saja sudah hebat sekali untukku! Bilang saja kalau dari awal kau memang tak berniat memikirkannya!" protesku.

"Baru kau satu-satunya yang bersedia menjadi monster dengan penuh semangat," ujarnya geli.

"Aku tidak main-main, Sehuna! aku tidak mau kau mati!"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku mati?"

"Oh, yang benar saja! Bukankah sudah jelas sekali?"

"Apa?"

"_Just simply. You die, I die._"

"Soo-ya, kau masih waras, kan?" dia menatapku tak percaya.

"100%."

"Aku…."

"Oh, tenang saja Sehuna, aku belum gila," potongku. "Hanya mengungkapkan perasaan saja."

"Tapi…."

"Masa kau menolakku? Kau masih punya waktu 4 bulan untuk memikirkannya, aku tidak buru-buru," bujukku.

"Aku memang tergila-gila padamu, tapi kau masih berhak mendapatkan pria lain yang lebih normal dariku."

"Tapi menurutku satu-satunya hal yang eksis di bumi hanya kau!"

Oh kurasa aku benar-benar sudah gila!

"Soo-ya, kau tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpamu. Mungkin kau melihat aku dan Jongin baik-baik saja, tapi itu hanya kulit luar, Soo-ya."

"Kalau kau dan Jongin bisa bertahan kenapa aku tidak?" tuntutku. Terdengar keluhan putus asa darinya,

"Lagipula Sehuna, hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17 akan menjadi malapetaka seumur hidup kalau kau mati," lanjutku lagi dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

"Nikmati saja! Hidup itu tidak mudah, kan?" ujarku nyengir.

"Boleh nanti malam aku ke rumaahmu? Kita harus membicarakan ini," ucapnya serius.

"Jam berapa?"

"Jam berapa ayahmu ada di rumah?" tanyanya balik.

"Biasanya jam 7. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku kesana jam segitu."

"Tapi kenapa harus ada ayahku?"

"Oh, bukankah lebih baik ada ayahmu untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak dinginkan?"

"yang benar saja!" tukasku.

"Masalahnya Soo-ya, akan sangat sulit sekali mengendalikan diri kalau kita hanya berdua."

"Bagus sekali! Jadi tanggal 15 besok aku akan membuatmu kehilangan kendali!"

.

.

.

.

Aku melenguh sudah mengacak-acak lemariku sejak pulang sekolah tadi, tapi tetap saja tidak ada satu baju pun yang pantas kukenakan nanti. Benar-benar terlambat untuk menyesal karena keteledoranku yang tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan. Apa sekarang? Bajuku hanya kaus oblong dan celana jins belel. Tidak ada pilihan lain.

Aku mengambil kemeja terbagusku. Satu-satunya baju bagus yang aku kau mau tahu, aku tak pernah keluar rumah, makanya tidak punya baju bagus.

Aku memadukan keduanya dengan bawahan celana hoodie selutut. Oh ya sudahlah, toh dia tidak akan komentar. Jadi kenapa harus aku yang repot?

Tapi kali ini aku melepas kacamata tebalku. Sebenarnya mataku normal-normal saja, hanya ingin memberi kesan bahwa aku orang yang jenius. Hahaha….

Kalau dia memang menyukaiku, seharusnya dia mau menerimaku apa adanya, benar kan?

Hmmmmfh… satu masalah selesai tapi masalah lain datang. Aku terlalu gugup! Keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuhku. Aku meremas-remas tanganku cemas sambil melihaat ke pagar rumah. Aku duduk di teras, berharap bisa melihat kedatangannya.

10 detik lagi, batinku sambil melirik jam tangan. Itu kalau dia tepat waktu.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

Tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya sambil nyengir.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kau menunggu disini. Apa aku mengejutkanmu?" tanyanya sopan.

Aku menggeleng pelan, sudah terpesona lagi dengan ketampanannya.

"Kita serasi sekali, Soo-ya," bisiknya di telingaku.

Aku menatapnya, memperhatikan penampilannya dengan cermat. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tidak pernaah memperhatikan apa yang dipakainya. Terlalu sibuk dengan wajahnya kurasa. Oh, kalau kau jadi aku, 100% matamu tidak akan tertarik lagi kepada hal lain, kecuali wajahnya.

Ngomong-ngomong serasi, warna baju kami sama. Dia memakai kemeja hitam dan celana jins. Dan rambutnya, aku suka sekali dengan caranya menyentuh rambut, keren sekali kelihatannya.

Lalu aku menatap matanya lagi, mata yang sedang menatapku terpesona.

"Mana kacamatamu?" tanyanya selama beberapa saat.

"Eh, mataku normal sebenarnya. Boleh Tanya sesuatu?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kau lebih suka penampilanku yang mana?"

"Aku menyukaimu, jadi tidak akan pernah peduli seperti apapun penampilanmu. Mau kau acak-acakkan atau seperti kakek-kakek tua yang sudah reyot sekalipun, kau tetap akan kelihatan mempesona di mataku. Aku suka jiwamu Soo-ya, termasuk raga yang membungkusnya. Tapi…."

"Apa?" tanyaku setengah sadar. Meleleh mendengar ucapannya.

"Bisakah besok kau pergi sekolah dengan penampilan seperti biasanya? Aku tidak ingin ada pria yang tiba-tiba menyadari pesonamu kemudian tertarik dan berhasil mencuri hatimu. Aku tidak ingin ada tandingan."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya. Setengah tak sadar sebenarnya. Polos sekali dia!

"Hei, Sehuna, walau ada tandingan sekalipun, aku pastikan 100% kau yang menang."

"Tak tahu apa kau memang tolol atau memang benar-benar polos, mana ada orang yang lebih memilih monster daripada manusia normal?"

"Kau normal-normal saja menurutku."

"Mengenyampingkan fakta bahwa aku bisa saja membunuhmu."

"Banyak orang yang bisa membunuhku," tukasku.

"Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Soo-ya!"

"Terima kasih," ujarku nyengir.

"Mana ayahmu?"

"Di luar kota," jawabku enteng.

"Kau tidak bilang!" desisnya marah.

"Kau hanya bertanya padaku jam berapa ayahku ada di rumah, lalu aku jawab jam 7 karena memang biasanya seperti itu. Tapi kau tidak bertanya apakah ayahku ada di rumah atau tidak."

"Kau curang," tuduhnya.

"Kau juga."

Sehun hanya diam.

"Kau tidak akan pulang, kan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tidak, karena kita perlu bicara."

"Baguslah!" ujarku lega."Masuk?"

"Tidak, Soo-ya," katanya memperingatkan.

"Oh, ya sudah. Aku hanya menawarkan," ucapku sambil mengangkaat bahu.

Dia duduk di atas kursi, mencondongkan diri ke arahku. Dia pasti kelihatan mencolok sekali jika ada orang yang lewat di depan rumahku.

"Kita mau bicara apa?" tanyaku polos.

"Hidupmu."

"Memangnya hidupku kenapa?"

"Tak sadarkah kau bahwa kau baru saja membahayakan nyawamu dengan memutuskan untuk jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Betul satu dari dua. Aku memang mencintaimu tapi tidak membahayakan hidupku."

"Yang benar saja!" ejeknya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tukasku.

Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Bisakah kau tidak memintaku untuk menciummu?"

"Tidak," tegasku.

"Ayolah, Soo-ya!"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak! Lagipula apa susahnya sih menciumku? Apa itu sangat menjijikkan untuk dilakukan?"

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu."

"Siapa bilang kau membunhku? Kau hanya menjadikanku curare lalu dalam waktu beberapa tahun, jika berhasil, aku akan menjadi manusia lagi."

"Itu kalau kau berhasil"

"Kalau tidak aku hanya akan mati. Setidaknya aku punya kenangan pernah bertemu denganmu, sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit menjelang kematian kurasa."

Dia baru mau membuka mulut saat aku memotong ucapannya.

"Permintaanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat!" tegasku.

"Kalau begitu mudah saja Soo-ya, aku akan meninggalkanmu."

"Oh, ya? Kita lihat saja nanti!" seruku pede. "Lagipula Sehuna, aku tidak yakin kau sanggup," bisikku di telinganya.

**SEHUN'S POV**

Huh, dia benar-benar tahu kelemahanku! Tentu saja aku tidak sanggup hanya menggertaknya tadi, berharap dia berubah pikiran. Sialnya, bocah ini benar-benar keras kepala!

Bisa saja aku mengulur-ulur waktu sampai batasnya habis. Tapi sepertinya dia lebih cerdik dari dugaanku. Benar-benar bersemangat ingin jadi monster.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" putusku.

"Oh, itu artinya kau resmi jadi milikku sekarang?" serunya girang.

Aku hanya terdiam, masih terpesona melihatnya.

"Aku benar, kan?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Aku milikmu," ucapku tanpa sadar. Matanya benar-benar membuatku kehilangan akal sehat.

"Hah, beruntungnya aku, punya pacar tertampan di muka bumi."

"Pembicaraan ini benar-benar merugikan!" kataku dengan nada sok serius.

"Benarkah?" Dia terduduk lunglai di atas kursi sambil menatapku tak percaya.

"Apa?" tanyaku, tambah bersemangat menggodanya.

"Kau bercanda, ya? Kau tidak benar-benar mencintaiku?" rajuknya.

Aku mengulurkan tangan, member isyarat agar dia duduk di pangkuanku. Dia menurut. Jemarinya yang lentik menyambut uluran tanganku.

Aku menatap matanya, menelusuri struktur wajahnya dengan telunjukku. Dia benar-benar jelmaan terindah yang pernah kulihat. Sangat menyilaukan.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menelusup masuk ke dalam rambutku, tak berniat menghentikannya. Toh dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Ini belum tanggal 15.

Dari jarak sedekat ini aku bisa mencium wangi rambutnya, mendengar detak jantungnya yang keras dan cepat dan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Mensyukuri bagaimana pesonaku berdampak besar pada jaringan tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" tanyanya setelah beberapa lama. Kelihatannya dia sudah bisa mengontrol pita suaranya lagi.

"Apa aku kurang begitu agresif menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu?"

"Menurutmu?"

Wajahnya sudah begitu dekat tangannya dikalungkan di leherku. Oh, sudah cukup! Aku bukan orang yang mempunyai cukup banyak kosakata untuk menggambarkan bagaimana parahnya dia merusak seluruh jaringan syarafku.

"Kau sedang menggodaku, Soo-ya?"

" bukan tanggal 15, Sehuna," bisiknya. Nafasnya yang segar berhembus di wajahku.

Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai wajahku, tapi aku menahannya, membuatnya mengernyitkan kening heran. Lalu aku mendorongnya menjauh.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya, Soo-ya. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku kalau aku hilang kendali!"

"Tapi tadi kau boleh membelai wajahku!" protesnya.

"Aku angkat topi untuk pengendalian dirimu. Aku laki-laki, juga punya nafsu."

"Itu tandanya kau normal!" sergahnya.

"Aku pulang," tegasku.

Dia menatapku kesal. Seolah-olah aku begitu tak adil padanya. Membuatku merasa sangat bersalah seakan-akan aku baru saja membunuh seseorang.

"Aku akan kesini lagi besok," ujarku, berharap dia sedikit tersenyum.

"Besok ayahku tidak ada," ucapnya ketus.

"kalau begitu kau saja yang ke rumahku." Aku masih tetap berusaha melakukan apa saja agar dia tersenyum lagi. Nanti saja aku urus konsekuensinya kalau dia mengiyakan. Tapi aku pikir dia pasti akan sangat menyukai gagasanku tadi.

"Dengan syarat kau bisa memastikan bahwa Jongin tidak mampir ke rumahmu, disengaja ataupun tidak," katanya memperingatkan, seolah bisa membaca memang baru saja berencana mengundang Jongin ke rumah, mengantisipasi terjadinya -tiba aku menyesali gagasan bodohku tadi.

"Baiklah," keluhku.

Lalu dia tersenyum, membuat mataku lagi-lagi terkunci di wajahnya. Berkonsentrasi menatap mukjizat mempedulikan lagi penyesalanku tadi.

Kemudian setengah sadar aku menunduk, menjulurkan tubuh untuk mengecup pipinya yang kontan merah padam saat tersentuh bibirku. Aku mengingatkan diri untuk sering-sering melakukannya. Wajahnya manis sekali saat sedang tersipu. Untung saja aku tidak langsung kejang-kejang saking terpananya.

"Sampai besok, Soo-ya."

.

.

.

.

**KYUNGSOO's POV**

Ingatkan aku untuk tidak membasuh muka! Dia benar-benar…. Ugh, setelah melakukan itu dia langsung menghilang. Tanganku hanya menggapai angin saat berusaha menjangkaunya.

Aku sudah duduk di depan cermin sejak dia pulang 3 jam yang lalu. Mematut-matut wajahku yang menurutku biasa saja, sama sekali tidak menarik, tapi berhasil membuat pria tertampan di bumi ini tergila-gila.

Aku masih bisa merasakan bibir lembutnya yang ragu-ragu saat mengecup pipiku. Itu pertama kalinya aku membiarkan seorang pria menyentuhku. Aku memang tidak pernah berdekatan dengan pria manapun selama ini. Semuanya serba pertama. Cinta, detak jantung yang berantakan, nafas yang tidak terkontrol. Semuanya. Aku harus ingat untuk mengambil nafas secara teratur saat berdekatan sialnya, aku selalu lupa bagaimana caranya.

"Sehun. Oh Sehun…." Gumamku.

Semoga ayahku tidak tahu bahwa anaknya sudah benar-benar gila!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Poisoned needle

Pair : priority HunSoo (Sehun – Kyungsoo)

Warning : Typo(s)! Yaoi! BoyxBoy! Shounen Ai! AU! Etc...

Length : Chaptered

Disclaimer : This story belong to me, but the cast here belong only to god, and his parents.

KYUNGSOO'S POV

Aku bangun terlambat keesokan paginya. Terlalu sibuk menghayal sampai aku tidak bisa memejamkan mata.

Aku datang tepat lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, bergabung dengan kerumunan murid-murid lain yang juga baru datang, saat tiba-tiba saja dia muncul di hadapanku entah dari mana.

Dia nyengir menatapku dan mulai mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti biasa. Dia berjongkok di depanku dan tangannya dengan cekatan mengikatkan tali sepatu ketsku yang terlepas, diiringi tatapan murid-murid yang dengan senang hati menghentikan langkah mereka untuk memperhatikan kami berdua.

"Lain kali ikat yang kuat. Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku hanya bisa terperangah menatapnya, menurut saja saat dia menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam kelas, bertepatan dengan bel yang berbunyi nyaring.

Aku duduk di sebelahnya, tak peduli dengan wajah tololku yang menatapnya kagum.

"Kita pacaran, kan?" tanyaku memastikan.

Dia mengangguk.

"Sudah boleh melakukan apa saja, kan?"

"Mungkin," ujarnya waspada.

"Tenang saja, tuntutanku yang pertama masih berlaku, sayang saja sekarang belum tanggal 15. Aku hanya ingin kau berjanji bahwa tidak ada pria atau wanita lain selain aku. Aku kan jelek, jadi semua gadis disini menungguku melakukan kesalahan yang cukup besar agar kau mencampakkanku. Aku tahu ini kedengarannya egois, tapi aku baru sekali ini jatuh cinta, terperosok dalam pula, jadi belum siap terluka," ucapku malu.

"Siapa bilang kau jelek?" tanyanya, membuatku lagi-lagi tertunduk malu.

"Bagiku Soo-ya, kau adalah karya Tuhan yang paling indah. Bukankah manusia adalah ciptaan Tuhan yang paling sempurna? Lagipula, sebesar apapun kesalahan yang mungkin akan kau perbuat, tidak ada cukup cara untuk membuatku meninggalkanmu. Jadi tenang saja, tidak ada siapapun yang cukup menarik di atas dunia ini untuk membuatku berpaling."

Lagi-lagi dia tersenyum, menenangkan hatiku.

"Tarik nafas, Soo-ya," bisiknya. Harum nafasnya membelai-belai wajahku.

Oh, sial! Lagi-lagi aku lupa bagaimana tepatnya paru-paruku harus bekerja memompa udara.

Pembicaraan kami terputus karena guru Kimia sudah masuk, membuatku mempunyai banyak waktu untuk memutar ulang percakapan kami tadi di dalam benakku. Aku masih memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa pacarku ini buta. Aku indah? Hah, yang benar saja!

.

.

.

.

SEHUN'S POV

Aku senang saat melihatnya terkagum-kagum menatap rumahku. Aku memang tidak main-main untuk menentukan pilihan yang tepat menyangkut tempat dimana aku tinggal. Rumahku hanya satu lantai, tapi mempunyai taman yang sangat luas. Di halaman rumahku mengalir sebuah sungai kecil dan di atasnya ada jembatan yang terhubung dengan pintu masuk rumah. Rumahku sengaja dibuat memiliki jendela-jendela besar sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk dengan bebas. Sekali lihat aku langsung tahu bahwa aku menyukai rumah ini dan langsung membelinya tanpa memikirkan harga.

"Kau suka?" bisikku di telinganya, seolah-olah bertanya bagaimana pendapatnya tentang rumah baru yang akan kami tempati berdua setelah menikah nanti.

Dia mengangguk antusias. Aku menuntunnya melewati jembatan dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Dia lebih terkagum-kagum lagi melihat interior rumahku yang didominasi warna hitam dan putih. Dinding luar rumahku sendiri berwarna abu-abu. Ruangan tempatku bersantai dicat putih, biru, dan hijau, sehingga terkesan menenangkan.

"Selera yang bagus, Sehuna," komentarnya.

"Gomawo."

Dia duduk di atas sofa. Aku berkonsentrasi melihatnya. Dia meniru jelmaan dewa-dewi Yunani dengan sempurna. Membuat ruangan ini berkilauan.

"Oh, kau benar-benar bukan vampire!" serunya sambil mengangguk-angguk, saat melihat bungkus-bungkus makanan di atas meja.

"Tentu saja bukan!"

"Kau makan," ujarnya kagum. "Makanan manusia," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kalau aku tidak makan, aku bisa mati kelaparan," jelasku.

"Masa kau bisa mati hanya gara-gara itu?" tukasnya tak percaya.

"Tidak juga," ucapku menyetujuinya.

"Aku tidak memperhatikannya selama ini. Tentu saja kau makan. Setiap istirahat kau kan bersamaku. Tapi tentu saja, wajahmu merusak sistem kerja otakku, bukan hal aneh kalau aku tidak memperhatikan hal lain."

Oh, terima kasih kepada orang tua yang telah memberikan gen terbaik mereka untuk kesempurnaan wajahku.

"Tapi…." Dia terdiam.

"Apa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Jongin makan."

Aku hampir meledak tertawa mendengar ucapannya yang begitu polos.

"Dia tidak punya usus, Soo-ya," ujarku geli.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa makan kalau tidak punya usus?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Bisa-bisa makanan yang kau makan keluar begitu saja dari…. Kau tahu maksudku. Dan teronggok menjijikkan di atas kursimu," ujarku dengan nada minta maaf, takut kata-kataku tadi membuatnya jijik.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan," katanya santai.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas sofaku dengan nyaman, seolah-olah dia sudah terbiasa melakukannya setiap hari.

"Keberatan tidak kalau aku tidur sebentar?" tanyanya meminta izin.

"Silahkan."

Dia mengatupkan kelopak matanya dan tidak lama kemudian dia sudah jatuh tertidur. Wajahnya begitu polos dan… apakah aku boleh mengatakan bahwa dia begitu menggoda?

Astaga, semoga Tuhan melarangku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak agar aku tidak tergerak menghabisi nyawanya. Godaannya begitu besar soalnya….

.

.

.

.

KYUNGSOO'S POV

Aku benar-benar lelah setelah kehilangan begitu banyak waktu tidurku untuk memikirkannya. Lagipula mataku harus diistirahatkan dari pemandangan indah itu selama beberapa saat. Ketampanannya benar-benar berlebihan, kalau tidak bisa dibilang keterlaluan.

Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama aku tertidur karena aku terbangun saat merasakan sesuatu yang harum berhembus di wajahku. Rasanya benar-benar nyaman.

Aku membuka mata dan tercekat saat mendapatinya berbaring di atas tubuhku. Tangannya mengusap-usap rambutku lembut, sedangkan matanya menatapku dengan intens. Membuatku jengah.

"Apa aku membuatmu terbangun?" tanyanya cemas.

Aku menggeleng, berkonsentrasi menatap kesempurnannya, mumpung dia tidak keberatan dengan posisi kami yang….

Sepertinya dia berubah pikiran karena mendadak dia bergerak untuk member jarak dengan tubuhku, untung saja aku dengan cepat menahannya.

"Jebal," pintaku, lalu dia berbaring tak bergerak lagi di atas tubuhku, walaupun tidak sesantai sebelumnya.

"Oh, seharusnya aku tak melakukan ini," gumamnya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leherku.

"35 menit,"katanya.

Aku menatap ruangan tempat kami berbaring sekarang dari balik bahunya.

"Ini dimana?"

"Kamarku," jawabnya.

Kamarnya benar-benar besar. Dindingnya dicat seperti papan catur. Semua barangnya tertata rapi. Aku jadi malu saat membandingkannya dengan kamarku yang berantakan.

Konsentrasiku mulai pecah saat bibirnya menyentuh keningku dan bergerak menyusuri pipiku dengan perlahan. Sepertinya dia bangga sekali dengan kemampuannya membuat wajahku merona merah. Darahku berdesir cepat dan jantungku mulai berusaha meloncat keluar dari rongganya.

"Tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku bisa mencuri jantung ini darimu. Aku suka sekali mendengar detaknya." Bibirnya berbisik di telingaku, membuatku bergidik geli.

"Oh, aku lebih suka membayangkan jantungku akan berdetak di dadamu," ujarku.

Dia menghentikan ciuman-ciumannnya dan mendongak menatapku.

"Bocah bodoh!" gumamnya sambil nyengir.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?" pintaku dengan nada memohon.

Dia tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, memutuskan bahwa itu tidak akan begitu berbahaya baginya.

Aku menjulurkan tanganku, menyentuh rambutnya, keningnya, pipinya, dan bibirnya. Dia terkesiap tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikanku. Aku meraih tangannya dan mengecupnya pelan, menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang begitu harum, mengalahkan bau parfum manusia.

Dan tiba-tiba saja dia berguling ke samping, berbaring di sebelahku. Dia berbaring menyamping ke arahku, menopang kepalanya dengan siku.

"Aku bukan Edward Cullen yang mempunyai pengendalian diri begitu tinggi, Soo-ya," katanya sambil memandangku dengan tatapannya yang mempesona.

Aku baru bertanya-tanya dalam hati kenapa dia tidak bosan-bosannya menatapku seperti itu. Aku saja hanya melirik wajahku sekilas di cermin setiap akan pergi sekolah, berharap tidak lama-lama meratapi keburukan rupaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa mencoba berhenti berpikir bahwa wajahmu itu begitu jelek? Aku harus menjelaskan seperti apa agar kau mengerti bahwa kau begitu indah?" keluhnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak bisa membaca pikiran!" protesku.

"Oh, tentu saja! Aku hanya membaca raut wajahmu."

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau benar-benar terlihat jijik pada dirimu sendiri. Itu terlihat sangat jelas, Soo-ya!" ujarnya, merapikan rambutku yang berantakan dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" bisikku.

"Tidak tahu," ujarnya enteng. Melihat wajahku yang tidak puas dia melanjutkan, "Karena kau membuatku sinting kurasa."

"Sinting?"

"yah, kau tahu bagaimana rasanya. Memangnya kau tidak sinting karena pesonaku?" godanya.

"Sialan kau! Dasar tukang pamer!" geramku.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat. Sibuk mengagumi pasangan masing-masing.

"Akhir pekan kau ada acara?" tanyanya memecah kesunyian.

Aku menggeleng.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Ini ajakan kencan?" tanyaku antusias.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang."

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang paling penting bagiku. Selain kau tentunya," ujarnya penuh rahasia.

.

.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah lewat seminggu sejak Sehun memporak-porandakan hidupku dengan pesonanya. Rasanya begitu cepat, sedangkan aku belum puas memilikinya.

Guru kesenianku, Park songsaengnim, lagi-lagi mengambil nilai. Kali ini bukan bidang yang aku sukai. Dia akan mengetes kemampuan vokal kami.

Harus kuakui, suaraku kurasa cukup bagus. Dan aku mendapat giliran kedua.

"Do Kyungsoo!" Suara Park seonsaengnim memanggilku.

Aku melangkah maju dan berdiri di depan kelas dengan gugup. Harus kau tahu, aku punya krisis kepercayaan diri. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menatap Sehun, agar konsentrasiku tidak buyar. Tapi tetap saja aku tahu dia menatapku dengan penuh minat.

Aku memutuskan untuk menyaanyikan lagu Ryeowook feat. Beige, When Falling In Love With Friend. Aku sangat menyukai lagu itu. Dan sepertinya semuanya lancar-lancar saja. Sehun tersenyum padaku saat aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas kursi di sampingnya.

"When Falling In Love With Friend?" gumamnya sambil menatapku.

Aku mengangguk dan lagi-lagi dia membuatku tertawan dengan senyumannya.

"Aku menyukai lagu itu, terutama suaramu," ujarnya sambil bangkit berdiri mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengambil gitar di pojok kelas dan duduk di atas kursi yang disediakan. Semua murid menatapnya terpesona.

"Untuk orang yang sangat mempesona yang pernah hidup di dunia dan entah kenapa selalu berhasil membuatku tak terkendali," ucapnya seraya menatapku tepat di manik mata.

Dia mulai memainkan melodi di gitarnya, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar irama seindah itu. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya menyanyi sebelumnya dan beberapa saat kemudian barulah aku sadar bahwa suaranya adalah hal terindah yang pernah aku dengar seumur hidupku.

Kau bukan idaman siapa-siapa

Kau bukan orang yang mempesona yang bisa menarik perhatian setiap orang di dunia

Kau orang yang tidak menyadari wujud dari keindahan

Kau orang yang selalu marah-marah tanpa alasan

Kau orang yang berbicara terlalu cepat sampai aku tidak bisa memahami satupun perkataan

Tapi kau memiliki senyuman yang dapat meluluh-lantakkan detak jantungku di setiap masa

Kau orang yang selalu sabar menungguku dalam kelelahan raga

Kau menatapku dengan tatapan yang membuat cinta

Kau milikku, benda terindah di jagad raya….

Dia menuntaskan lagunya dengan melodi penutup yang indah. Semua orang tidak bisa bersuara saking terpananya. Dan baru beberapa detik kemudian mereka tersadar dan member tepuk tangan yang meriah.

"Lagu yang bagus, Sehun-ah!" seru Park songsaengnim sambil bertepuk tangan keras-keras. "Ciptaan sendiri?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangguk lalu kembali duduk. Dengan mulut ternganga aku menatapnya. Tak peduli setolol apapun mukaku sendiri.

"Bagus tidak?" tanyanya menunggu pendapatku.

"Seperti kau tidak tahu saja semua orang terpesona menatapmu."

"Aku tidak peduli pendapat orang lain. Yang kubutuhkan adalah pendapatmu."

"Aku tak pernah mendengar lagu seindah itu sebelumnya," akuku. "Lagu itu untukku?"

Dia mengangguk antusias.

"Apa aku bicara terlalu cepat sampai kau tidak bisa memahami satu pun ucapanku?"

"Kadang-kadang. Tapi aku mengerti, karena aku menyimak dengan hati, bukan telinga."

Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapannya. Dia selalu saja…. Sepertinya aku harus mulai menghafal isi kamus untuk menguasai lebih banyak kosakata.

"Apa judulnya?"

"Benda hidup tercantik di jagad raya."

"Bisakah kau tidak terus-terusan menyanjungku?"

"Itu belum seberapa, Soo-ya. Aku saja sudah begitu kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan keindahanmu. Kau manusia yang terlalu luar biasa, asal kau tahu saja."

Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar sudah tidak waras!

.

.

.

.

Aku sedang menyuap ramyeon ke dalam mulut saat tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Mana Jongin? Sudah 3 hari dia tidak masuk sekolah," tanyaku. Aku baru ingat, karena beberapa hari terakhir ini aku terlalu sibuk terkejut dengan semua tindakan Sehun.

"Dia sedang… mencari the sweetest rose-nya."

"Dia sudah menemukannya?"

"Kurasa sudah."

"Lalu kenapa dia masih bolos sekolah?"

"Jalan-jalan menurutku. Dia suka sekali muncul secara tiba-tiba di rumah artis yang disukainya. Kemarin lusa dia muncul di rumah Song Hye Gyo."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapannya.

"Besok kita kemana, Sehuna?"

"Busan. Besok aku akan menjemputmu sekitar jam 9. Ayahmu sudah ada di rumah?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau tidak berniat mengenalkanku padanya?" Nada suaranya terdengar penuh harap.

"Oh, baiklah," putusku.

"Sebagai pacar?" tanyanya, terdengar senang sekarang.

Aku mengangguk.

"Gomawoyo."

.

.

.

.

"Appa," panggilku sambil duduk di samping pria berumur setengah abad itu. Aku mengecup pipinya pelan, membuatnya menoleh menatapku heran.

"Kau kenapa? Aneh sekali."

Aku tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya padanya setelah 11 tahun, membuatnya terperangah menatapku.

"Kau tersenyum?" serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Aku mengangguk.

"Siapa?" tanyanya senang.

Aku mengerutkan kening, menatapnya heran. Kemudian barulah aku memahami apa maksud ucapannya.

"Dia murid baru di sekolahku, appa. Namanya Sehun. Oh Sehun," ucapku malu.

"Dia... seorang pria?" tanyanya ragu. Aku mengangguk. Dia terlihat beberapa saat berpikir sebelum akhirnya kembali tersenyum.

"Kapan kau akan membawanya kesini? Aku harus bertemu dengan pria yang sudah membuat anakku tersenyum."

"Besok, appa. Dia ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan dan memaksa untuk mendapat izin darimu."

"Baiklah... Jam berapa?"

"Jam 9."

.

.

.

.

Aku bangun pagi-pagi sekali keesokan harinya. Sedikit gugup, sibuk bertanya-tanya dalam hati kemana Sehun tepatnya akan membawaku.

Lagi-lagi aku membongkar lemariku, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk aku kenakan. Hanya ada jeans dan kaos.

Putus asa, aku menarik kemeja hitam dari gantungan dan memadukannya dengan celana jeans putih. Sebaiknya hari Minggu depan aku belanja besar-besaran. Aku tidak mau tampil memalukan lagi di depan Sehun.

Aku sedang merapikan rambutku saat bel pintu berbunyi. Tergesa-gesa aku berlari turun, melirik jam sesaat. Masih jam 8, pikirku.

Aku membuka pintu depan dan seketika mendapati pemandangan terindah di dunia di depan pelupuk mataku.

"Hai," seruku terengah-engah.

Sehun tersenyum, seperti biasa, mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi.

"Maaf, rasanya lama sekali kalau harus menunggu jam 9. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu," ujarnya sambil menyentuh pipiku.

Aku menunduk malu. Dia selalu saja seperti itu.

"Kau cantik sekali, Soo-ya. Seperti pelangi."

"Kau lupa? Aku pria." Protesku.

"Tapi dimataku kau begitu cantik dan sangat mempesona,"

Aku tidak tahu lagi seperti apa rupaku sekarang. Rasanya pipiku sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Masuk, Sehuna?"

"Ayahmu?"

"Biar kupanggilkan," kataku sambil menyingkir agar dia bisa lewat. Aku meninggalkannya sebentar. Pergi menemui ayahku.

"Ayah!" panggilku, berlari masuk ke kamarnya. Beliau sedang duduk di samping jendela, melakukan kegiatan kesukaaannya, membaca.

Dia menoleh ke arahku lalu tersenyum.

"Dia sudah datang?" tanyanya kemudian. Aku mengangguk.

"Masih jam 8. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin bertemu denganmu," guraunya, membuatku tertunduk malu.

"Tadi dia juga bilang begitu padaku," gumamku.

Kami berdua menemui Sehun di ruang tamu. Aku memperhatikan raut muka ayahku saat melihat Sehun. Sepertinya beliau menyukainya.

"Selamat pagi, anak muda!" sapa ayahku.

Sehun mengangguk sopan lalu menjabat tangan ayahku. Aku membiarkan mereka berdua berbicara panjang lebar. Kelihatan sekali kalau ayahku menyukai pengetahuan Sehun yang luas. Baguslah, jadi aku tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi pacaran dengannya.

"Kalian akan pergi kemana pagi ini?"

"Ke rumah orang tua saya di Busan. Itu kalau Anda mengizinkan. Saya janji akan mengembalikan Kyungsoo sebelum malam."

"Boleh, tentu saja boleh."

Ayahku mengangguk senang lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentaar, Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk, mengikutinya ke kamar. Sial, jangan-jangan ayahku tidak menyukai Sehun. Bisa saja tadi itu hanya untuk menghormati perasaan Sehun saja.

"Ada apa, appa?"

Beliau duduk di atas tempat tidur lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau itu jelek, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku cuma… yah, kau tahulah. Ketampanannya itu terlalu berlebihan menurutku. Tapi kufikir dia sangat tergila-gila padamu, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Huh, ayahku saja sudah tidak tahan dengan ketampanannya, jadi tidak heran kalau aku rela mati untuk menjaga eksistensi ketampanannya itu.

"Aku pamit, appa."

Ayahku mengangguk, lalu secepat yang aku bisa aku berlari menghampiri Sehun, tidak sabar ingin melihatnya lagi.

"Kita pergi sekarang?"

Sehun mengangguk kemudian meraih tanganku. Hmmfh… dia ini benar-benar….

.

.

.

.

.

SEHUN'S POV

"Memangnya kau punya orang tua?" tanyanya tiba-tiba saat mobilku sedang melaju kencang di jalan raya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir bagaimana caranya aku dilahirkan? Langsung muncul tiba-tiba, begitu?" candaku.

"Tapi bukannya orang tuamu tidak bisa melihatmu?"

"Maksudku orang tua angkat."

"Orang tua angkat?"

"Curare yang mengubahku. Dia sudah kuanggap seperti ayahku sendiri."

"Kau tidak membencinya?"

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dulu dia memohon ampun kepadaku setiap hari karena dia telah menjadikanku monster. Aku tidak keberatan dengan keadaanku ini sebenarnya. Semuanya kan sudah ada yang mengatur."

"Oh, benar! Jadi merupakan takdir juga kan bahwa aku harus menyerahkan jantungku? Dan tentunya kau juga harus menerima takdir itu, Sehuna!"

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti membicarakan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" serunya marah.

"Ne, arasseo. Tapi tolong jangan hari ini. Jebal?"

"Ne."

Beberapa jam kemudian aku membelokkan mobilku ke sebuah rumah mewah di daerah perkebunan teh. Aku memarkirkan mobilku di depan pintu kemudian turun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Dia galak tidak?" Tanya gadis kesayanganku itu. Ada nada gugup dalam suaranya.

"Tidak. Tenang saja," ujarku sambil menggenggam tangannya. Berharap dia merasa sedikit tenang.

Kami masuk ke dalam rumah itu setelah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu untuk kami. Aku membawanya ke taman belakang tempat ayahku menunggu kami.

"Appa," sapaku sopan.

Beliau berbalik. Tersenyum menatapku lalu menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Yeppeo," komentarnya.

"Neomu yeppeoyo, appa," ralatku.

"Oh, tentu saja, dia kan belahan jantungmu."

Aku nyengir lalu menatap Soo-ya yang juga sedang menatapku penuh tanya.

"Oh, itu… maksudnya… ng… begini… menurut sebagian orang, kekasih hatinya disebut belahan jiwa atau belahan hati. Tapi menurutku kau adalah belahan jantungku. Karena tanpa hati pun seseorang masih tetap bisa hidup walaupun mungkin lebih seperti mayat hidup. Sedangkan tanpa jantungmu kau hanyalah jasad tak berguna yang sudah mati. Kesimpulannya Soo-ya, tanpa kau, tak ada detakan nyawa untukku."

Dia menatapku terperangah, seakan-akan aku ini orang gila.

"Aku serius, Soo-ya," ucapku.

Dia menunduk malu lalu mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan membahas masalah curare di depan ayahku. Dia tidak ingat apa-apa," bisikku di telinganya.

"Aigoo, sepertinya ayah jadi orang ketiga di antara kalian!" seru ayahku.

Kami berdua tertawa.

"Mianhaeyo, appa!"

"Ah, ani, gwaenchana! Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Memangnya kalian tidak lapar?"

"Kau lapar tidak?" tanyaku.

"Sedikit."

"Ya sudah! Kajja!"

Aku menarik tangannya, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah makan kami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi kebun teh. Aku tertegun melihat matanya yang berbinar-binar senang. Bibirnya yang mungil membentuk senyuman indah saat melihat pemandangan kota yang memukau di depan kami.

"OMO, neomu yeppeoyo!" serunya sambil menatapku, membuatku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Aku memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku agar aku tidak kehilangan kendali lalu menciumnya. Berdua saja seperti ini benar-benar membuat otakku kacau balau!

"Waeyo?" tanyanya seraya berdiri di hadapanku, menatap wajahku penasaran.

"Na… Soo-ya… ng… eh… bisa tidak kau tidak terlalu dekat-dekat ke arahku?" pintaku gugup.

"Waeyo?"

"Apa kau mengerti kalau aku bilang bahwa aku ini laki-laki?"

"Aku juga laki-laki." Balasnya.

Secercah pemahaman terlintas di wajahnya kemudian dia mengambil jarak dariku.

"Tapi aku kan tidak merayumu, Sehuna!" katanya heran.

"Matamu berbinar-binar dan kau tersenyum, itu membuatku sinting, kau tahu?" keluhku.

Dia tampak kaget. Masih menatapku heran.

"Masa hanya gara-gara itu saja kau bisa kehilangan kendali?"

"Kau membuatku terpesona dan hal itu sangat berbahaya. Susah sekali menahan diri untuk tidak menciummu, Soo-ya."

"Ini Minggu dan seseorang memberitahuku bahwa aku membuatnya terpesona sampai kehilangan akal! Aish, jinjja!"

"Oh, kau saja yang baru tahu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat malam waktu aku ke rumahmu?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku waktu itu, aku pasti kehilangan akal sehat dan akan menciummu detik itu juga," akuku. "Lalu waktu di rumahku. Aku membiarkanmu menyentuhku hanya untuk mengetes seberapa dahsyat dampaknya terhadapku. Ternyata lebih parah dari yang aku duga. Aku malah hampir membunuhmu kalau aku tidak segera sadar waktu itu," lanjutku.

Dia menatapku sesaat lalu berbalik dan duduk di atas kursi besi panjang yang langsung menghadap ke arah pemandangan kota Busan yang terhampar di bawah sana, tidak sedahsyat di malam hari sebenarnya, tapi tetap saja indah.

"1 minggu lagi tanggal 15, Sehuna," ujarnya.

Aku menghempaskan tubuh ke sampingnya, menyandarkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak harus berkorban untukku, Soo-ya."

"Tidak ada yang dikorbankan dalam hubungan ini, Sehuna. aku tidak pernah mengorbankan apapun. Kau juga tidak. Karena saat mencintai seseorang, apapun yang kita berikan tidak terasa seperti berkorban. Kita tidak merasa kehilangan sesuatu. Niat memberikan sesuatu untuk pasangan datang dari hati. Dari diri sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan apa yang sudah aku berikan padamu, apa yang sudah kau berikan untukku, karena aku ikhlas."

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapannya. Kemudian aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk menyentuh pipinya.

"Apa kau ikhlas? Kau tidak merasa rugi?"

Dia menggeleng.

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu? Mungkin berat untukmu, tapi…."

"Apa saja."

Aku menatapnya tepat di manic mata.

"Kau tahu, kalau aku berubah menjadi manusia aku akan melupakanmu?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Satu minggu itu sangat sebentar, Soo-ya, dan itu artinya waktuku untuk memilikimu juga semakin sempit. Aku belum siap kehilanganmu sekarang, tak akan pernah siap sampai kapanpun, tapi aku bisa mengumpulkan waktu sebanyak yang aku bisa dan ada 3 bulan lagi untuk itu. Aku masih ingin menatap matamu, menggenggam tanganmu… mencintaimu…. Aku ingin meminimalisir rasa sakitnya, Soo-ya."

"Kau ingin menciumku tepat tengah malam di hari ulang tahunku?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Dia benar-benar cepat tanggap.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau kau berubah pikiran lalu ingkar janji di saat-saat terakhir? Aku tidak bodoh, Sehuna!"

Aku mengeluh dalam hati. Dia terlalu pintar dari yang kukira.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan , Sehuna. saat itu kau akan mengulur-ulur waktu, meyakinkanku bahwa kau ingin bersamaku beberapa detik lagi, lalu saat jam 12 teng kau menolak melakukannya dan aku sudah tidak bisa lagi berbuat apa-apa. Oh, ada satu kemungkinan lagi sepertinya," tuduhnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku, membatin dalam hati, seberapa pintarnya bocah ini?

"Bisa saja di hari ulang tahunku itu kau menghilang. Atau kalaupun kau masih ingin melihatku untuk terakhir kalinya, kau akan menghampiriku. Berpura-pura seolah-olah kau setuju untuk menciumku, lalu saat hampir jam 12 kau akan menghilang entah kemana dengan kemampuan silanmu itu!"

Aku mendesah. Jenius sekali dia!

"Aku tidak bisa menolerir kebohongan, Sehuna!"

"Baiklah, baiklah!" seruku putus asa.

Dia tersenyum, sepertinya percaya bahwa aku sudah menyerah. Oh, benar, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain untuk melarikan diri sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang hilang ingatan, benarkah kau tidak akan mengingatku lagi?"

"Mmm…" gumamku. "Apa kau berubah pikran sekarang setelah mengetahuinya?" harapku.

"Sama sekali tidak. Lebih baik kau amnesia daripada mati. Setidaknya ada kemungkinan aku akan bertemu lagi denganmu."

Dia berhenti sesaat, dan mendadak raut mukanya berubah menjadi penuh semangat.

"Aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi! Seperti kau bertemu dengan ayah angkatmu!" serunya.

Aku tersenyum.

"Saat kembali menjadi manusia, aku akan berumur 2 tahun. Kembali ke masa lalu. Semestinya aku sudah berumur 19 tahun sekarang. Tapi aku sangsi apakah kau bisa menemukanku."

"Kenapa? Aku kan bisa menggunakan keahlianku sebagai curare untuk muncul di berbagai tempat yang aku inginkan."

Mataku berkilat menatapnya.

"Kau sepertinya salah paham dengan kemampuan itu. Kau bisa muncul di sembarang tempat yang benar-benar kau ketahui alamat lengkapnya. Kau tidak bisa hanya memikirkan orang yang ingin kau temui lalu tara… kau berada di hadapannya. Kalau bisa seperti itu dalam satu hari pun aku bisa kembali menjadi manusia."

"Aku bisa berusaha. Setidaknya masa kau tidak tahu kau tinggal dimana waktu kecil?"

"Seingatku di Seoul. Sekilas ayahku pernah menyinggungnya."

"Nah, beres, kan? Aku tinggal mengelilingi Seoul untuk mencarimu."

"Aku juga hanya perlu mengelilingi Busan yang lebih kecil dari Seoul untuk mencari ayah angkatku. Tapi sayangnya aku butuh waktu 8 tahun untuk itu."

"Selama itu?" Nada suaranya mulai kedengaran putus asa.

"Kau juga harus mencari the sweetest rose-mu, kan? Dengar, lebih cepat kau menemukannya akan lebih baik."

"Ne, arasseo…. Tapi…."

"Mwo?"

"Aku juga akan melupakanmu saat menjadi manusia. Jadi bagaimana mungkin kita bertemu lagi? Aku takut bahkan jika kau melintas di hadapanku sekalipun aku tidak bisa mengenalimu."

Aku menyentuh pipinya dengan kedua tanganku. Menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau percaya takdir, Soo-ya?"

"Mungkin," ujarnya ragu.

"Aku percaya. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi, karena sudah ditakdirkan begitu."

Dia masih tidak percaya aaku bisa melihat dari tatapan matanya.

"Aku sudah menemukan tulang rusukku, itu artinya kalau tidak bersamamu, aku tidak akan menjadi sempurna. Hidup tanpamu itu artinya neraka, Soo-ya. Takdirku akan selalu mengarah padamu. Kalau tidak di dunia, aku akan mengejarmu sampai ke alam baka. Kalau tidak berhasil juga, aku akan menyusulmu ke surga atau meminta kita dipersatukan di neraka."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Mind to review?


End file.
